Miley Black part 1
by Captor Of My Dreams
Summary: 15-year-old Miley Stewart moves to Forks to live with her cousin Bella and Uncle Charlie after tragedy takes her to breaking point... Imprinting ensues... Miley/Jacob! Macob! Original author: Miley Cyrus Can't Be Tamed!


_**CHAPTER ONE**_

Sometimes I think about how I'll die!

I guess it comes from being around death a lot in my 15 years of life; my Mom was diagnosed with a terminal brain tumor when I was ten and she died a few months later in a car crash, I was there, my Mom and I went out for a movie one night and on the way home it was raining really heavilly and her vission got blurry, I remember that night with crystal clarity, but I always told my family that I couldn't remember it to save them from having to know the nightmarish details of her death. When I was eleven I killed my Uncle, I won't tell you the details except he tried to hurt me and my family and I acted on reaction. My Pappy died when I was twelve and after that we moved to Malibu so I could escape the bad memories of Tennessee where I was born and raised. More recently my Daddy was murdered in a convenience store robbery that ended with three dead, again I was there, I testified at the trial. A couple of weeks later when we grieving my big brother Jackson was discovered to have Swine Flu and two days later he was gone as well, leaving me alone this cruel world.

Now here I am; sitting on a plane on my way to some two-person town in Washington State, it's not that I have anything to against small towns, I actually grew up in a town called Crowley Meadows about a third of the size of Forks and I love small towns, but I guess my entire family dieing has made me more than a little bitter. I'm on my way to my Uncles house to live because I flat-out refused to go back to Tennessee and I wasn't going to stay in Malibu and those two places are where most of my family lives, so I was on my way to live with my only fit-to-parent relative outside of those two locales, my Uncle Charlie Swan, he's my mothers half brother on her mothers side. Uncle Charlie is cheif of police in Forks, he used to live by himself until a few months ago when his daughter - my cousin - Bella moved in with him, so now it'll be three of us in tiny house in a tiny town... And the house only has one bathroom. Bella is two and a half years older than me, she turns 18 in about a month, we don't really know eachother and talk about once every six months or so, but she seems pretty nice and I don't think she'll try and go all Shrink on me and try and figure me out or anything.

"Please prepare for decent by..." I tuned the flight attendant out and stared out the window like had been for the whole flight, I honestly don't know why I flew anyway, it only felt like we went up a few minutes ago, but I guess I'm used to flying.

People don't know it, but I used to be Hannah Montana, she's the worlds most famous 16-year-old popstar in the world. Ever since I was a little girl I always wanted to be a singer and putting on an itchy blonde wig let me do that and still have a normal life. My Daddy used to write all of Hannah's songs, but since he's not here anymore I decided that I didn't want to be Hannah anymore, music just doesn't make me happy like it used to, now it only makes me even more depressed.

As soon as the plane landed and the passengers started to depart in Seattle I made my way through to get my two suitecases, didn't bring much with me, I just put 90% of my belongings in storage or sent them back to Crowley; as my Dad's sole living heir I inherited everything from the family property in Crowley to Daddy's priceless guitar collection, making my own priceless collection that had about twenty more than his even bigger. I got my two suitecases and put them with my guitar that I brought with me that I was allowed as a carry-on.

"Miley Stewart!" I had barely glanced down at my phone to check for messages when the voice spoke and a boy who looked to be a couple of years older than appeared out of nowhere. He was gorgeous, there was no doubt about that, but he's not really my type, despite what _some_ people - cough Jackson cough - thought about me not having a type. There was no question in his soft voice, he knew it was me even though I had no idea who the Heck he was.

"Who are you?" I asked, my parents raised me with propper Tennessee manners, but again, I'm blaming the depression on my lack of politeness.

"Forgive me, my name is Edward Cullen!" He intorduced and I saw Bella coming towards us from slighlty off to the left. "Your cousin, Bella, and I are..." He faultered, it was odd, to me he didn't look like someone who was afraid of commitment, maybe they were, like, friends with benefits or something. Jake and I tried that for a few weeks until we figured we had to give all or nothing to our relationship.

"Together?" I provided, it was a non-committal term that could just mean they were there as friends if they weren't dating.

"Yes!" Edward nodded slightly and Bella finally reached us.

"Miley?" Bella asked, she wasn't as sure as this Edward guy and she actually knew me, but I guess I had changed since we last saw each other in person. I think it was about three years ago when her and her mother came to spend a couple of weeks with us in Malibu during one summer when I was twelve and she was fourteen.

"Hey, Bella!" I tried to smile, but these days it didn't really work well for me. The walk out to Bella's truck was silent, I guess for them it might have been awkward, but to me it was golden; silence meant they weren't asking about my feelings.

The weather in Seattle suited my mood, it was dark and cloudy, and it looked like it was liable to rain at any second, like me; I felt like I was about to burst into tears at any time, the only time I didn't was when I was having my nightmares that most people would call sleep, and even then I woke up crying, so I don't think that really counts.

After about ten minutes I pulled my I-pod out, if someone had looked through it a month ago they would have found a lot of happy-go-lucky, life is good, anything is possible songs and wide array of artists from Elvis to the Jonas Brothers, but now they were mostly angry rock songs that seemed to fit with my depression. I stuck the tiny ear phones in my ears and turned the music up to full, they could probably hear it with crystal clarity up in the front seat and it was most likely causing a lot of damage to hearing, but I didn't care, maybe if I turned it up as loud as it could the noise would kill me and I wouldn't have to live without my family, I knew that wasn't possible, but I could hope couldn't I? The drive didn't feel long, but I think I must have dozed off because one second I'm listening to a song called _Suicide Is Painless_ the next someone is carrying me up a flight of stairs, I think it was Edward. He was really cold and felt like some moving Itallian statue, he carried me like I weighed nothing and after about a minute he was laying me down on what I guessed to be a bed, as soon as I was put down I rolled over and went back to sleep, praying that I wouldn't have nightmares again even though I knew I would.

_**TWILIGHT**_

_Third Person Point Of View_

"Hey, Bells!" Charlie Swan greeted his daughter when he came home that night. "Was everything okay with Miley?"

"Yeah!" Bella replied, neither of them were really conversation people, but she decided to elaborate. "She fell asleep on the drive from Seattle so Edward carried her upstairs and she's still asleep."

"I guess I'll say hi to her tomorrow, then!" The silence they fell into for the rest of the night was broken when the doorbell rang and Bella got up from reading a book in the armchair to answer it, finding Charlie's long-time friend Billy Black's son Jacob on the other side and the older man down by their car with a six-pack of beers and a brown paper bag that most likely had some sort of food in it in his lap.

"Hey, Bella!" Jacob smiled as Charlie also came to the door.

A couple of minutes later all four of them were inside again and Billy and Cahrlie were in the living room getting ready to watch the football game that was on that night when a loud whimper echoed through-out the small house. Charlie, Bella and Jacob all ran up the stairs when the whimpers continued and Charlie flung the door to Miley's room open to see the young teenager crying in her sleep and reaching out for something.

"Daddy!" Miley whimpered again, her arms falling back to her sides and clawing at the bedspread beneath her.

"Should we wake her up?" Bella asked uncertainly just before Miley suddenly fell still and silent, her grip on the purple bedspread loosening. Just as the three were about to leave, thinking the nightmare was over, Miley let out an earsplitting scream and sat bolt up-right making them jump in shock/fright. Jacob slipped out the door and back down the stairs to his father, leaving the father and daughter to tend to the troubled girl. Miley looked at them for a split second before averting her wide, frightened eyes to her suitecases at the end of her bed, she quickly scrambled over to them, tearing the first one open and throwing all the contents out, clearly looking for something. When she didn't find it in the first suitecase she pushed it aside and pulled the second one closer to her, doing the same before turning to Bella and Charlie.

"Where's Beary?" She demanded, brushing vission-blurring tears away from her eyes as she spoke, her voice hoarse and scratchy. "Where's my Beary Bear? I need him!"

"I-" Bella started, not even knowing what she was going to say when Miley's eyes caught sight of her backpack and she quickly crawled over to it.

"No! He doesn't like the dark, it scares him!" Miley kept muttering to herself as she unzipped the bag and started pulling everything out, looking for her favourite golden teddy bear. "I'm sorry, Beary! I'm so so sorry!"

"Miley?" Charlie started tentatively and she snapped her head over to the two people in the doorway, a look of confusion crossing her face for a split second. "Are-are you okay, Sweetheart?"

"Fine!" Miley muttered, cuddling her bear closer to her and picking up her cell phone that had somehow made its way to the floor at the foot of her bed. "I don't mean to be rude or anything, but can I be alone, please?" She requested and both father and daughter nodded before leaving.

_Day 1... FAIL_

Miley sent the text to her on-again-off-again boyfriend/best friend Jake Ryan, in the last month she had lost her close friendship with her two former-best friends Lilly and Oliver and had become closer to her ex.

Jake understood what she was going through in a way, his parents and younger brother had died six years ago and he was sent to live with his Aunt and Uncle. She was still friends with Lilly and Oliver, just not as close, they didn't know what she was going through and honestly, sometimes their constant trying to get her to talk about her feelings really made her want to hurt them.

_What happened?_

Jake's reply was almost instant, even though they were no longer romantically linked he had become like her guardian Angel.

_Nightmare!.. Screaming! I couldn't find Beary!_

_Do you want me to come up?_

Miley smiled a little, it was just like Jake to want to get on the next plane and come make sure she was okay because she couldn't find her teddy bear... She had always said he was better since he hugged back.

_No! I found him in my bag._

_I love you Jakey! Night! XXOO_ Miley sent both texts within seconds of eachother, it was true, she did love, just not how she used to, they both stopped being _in_ love with eachother months ago, had tried friends with benefits for about a month after that and had eventually stopped that as well, deciding they were better off as just normal friends... Especially with the recent deaths.

_Love you 2 Miles! Call in the morning!_

Miley snapped her phone shut and glanced out the window at the black night sky, there were hardly any stars out and it still looked ready to rain, making the sky look quite beautiful. Making a snap decision Miley carefully opened her window and climbed out onto the window sill, keeping a tight grip on Beary, she put one of his ears between her teeth and used both her hands to pull herself up onto the roofusing a gutter right above her head and sat down on the sloping tiles.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP THERE?" A loud voice demanded and Miley inched closer to the edge to see who was shouting at her.

"Tryin' to sleep!" Miley answered only a little louder than her normal voice, not caring if he heard her or not.

"On the roof? Are you insane?" The speaker was a boy around her age, maybe a year older, he had short black hair and dark brown eyes, he was gorgeous, like Edward, only completely different.

"The moon and the stars remind me of home!" Miley shrugged as the boy walked over to a nearby tree, seeming to climb the branches with inhuman speed and agility and within a matter of minutes he was sitting on the roof next to her. "What are you doing?"

"Looking at the stars and the moon!" The boy replied simply, he looked familiar up close, like he was there when she was asleep. Ever since Miley had spent the two weks surrounding Christmas when she was ten in a coma after the car crash she'd had the uncanny ability to know what was going on around her when she was asleep; who was there, what they were doing, what they were saying, it was almost like she was awake and allert even though she was in a deep sleep. "I hear they remind a beautiful girl of her home!"

"Smooth!" Miley muttered, laying back on the hard, cold tiles.

"Smooth enough for a date?" The boy asked with quite a cocky expression on his handsome face.

"Did Bella tell you why I'm here?" Miley asked, turning her head slightly in the direction of the mystery boy.

"She said it was for personal reasons..." The boy - she really had to learn his name - said, his brow furrowing a little, in a kind of cute way.

"My Dad was murdered and brother died of Swine Flu!" Miley stated bluntly and he let out a small 'oh' sound before going quiet. "I'm mentally unstable and am prone to suicidal thoughts, so you might as well leave now, 'cause I'm a lost cause."

"I don't believe that!" The boy said, laying back next to her. "I'm Jacob, but you can call me your Guardian Angel!"

* * *

**The orriginal author of this story is Miley Cyrus Can't Be Tamed!**

**REVIEW!**

**It's a crossover with Hannah Montana and will follow Miley and Jacob as they fall in love (Jacob just imprinted on Miley) get married, and attempt to have a life together.**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
